


Three Words

by thextruth



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thextruth/pseuds/thextruth
Summary: A missing scene from the "Three words" episode





	Three Words

Scully and Mulder enter Mulder’s apartment. Scully is carrying his duffel bag, the same she prepared a day ago for him to come home

 

‘Must feel good to be home’ she says looking around and to him. He’s been quite and uncomfortable around her and she doesn’t know what to do.

 

‘Mmm’ is all he says without really looking at her

 

They both walk inside, Scully carries the duffel bag into the bedroom as Mulder looks around the apartment with restless eyes

 

‘Something looks different’ he says hearing her footsteps coming back to the living room

 

She gives him half a smile a little embarrassed ‘It’s clean’

 

He chuckles just a bit still feeling like a stranger in his own home and in his own skin ‘Ah… that’s it’ still he appreciates Scully’s efforts to make him feel at home

 

Scully fingers her key ring as Mulder leans down and looks in the fish tank ‘Missing a molly’

 

She seems a little surprised about him remembering each one of his fishes ‘Yeah. She wasn't as lucky as you’

 

He sits on his desk, his head down, same as his spirit. He wishes things be different, but he just came back from the death, and now Scully is super pregnant, she go on without him and he doesn’t fit next to her anymore.

 

‘Mulder…’ she says interrupting his self-pity thoughts ‘I don't know if you'll ever understand what it was like. First learning of your abduction…’

 

He wishes he didn’t, but instead he feels it, inside his skin, in his chest, mouth and brain 

 

‘and then searching for you and finding you dead…’ 

 

He wishes he didn’t, but now he has to live knowing he was death once, how can he live knowing that

 

‘And now to have you back and, uh…’ she can’t continue, her voice breaks, it’s too much for her, it’s too much for him, it’s too much for anybody.

 

‘Well, you act like you're surprised’ are the words that come out of his mind, he chuckles feeling himself like a jerk - Was that a joke? - he looks away

 

She doesn’t smile and looks down tears threatening to leave her eyes. But she smiles, a sparkle in her eyes ‘I prayed a lot. And my prayers have been answered’

 

It’s joy in her eyes, it’s hope and love. He can’t stand it instead looking to her extended stomach, that life inside her making fun of him ‘In more ways that one’ he says feeling a bitter in his mouth

 

She looks down too and smiles feeling that new life inside her ‘Yeah’ she whispers looking up again

 

‘I'm happy for you’ he says to fast for his own pleasure. He is happy for her, of course he is, but what about him. He bites his lower lip looking deep into her eyes trying to refrain his own feeling ‘I think I know... how much that means to you’ and to him, but that’s not for him to say

 

She hesitates, a disappointment expression all over her face, new tears forming inside her eyes, a knot in her throat, how can he say that, how can he be so cold, - It is yours - are the three words that resonate in her mind and that she’s not able to say, her lips draw them, but her voice doesn’t. 

 

He’s still in shock Dana, you have to understand ‘Mulder…’

 

He stops her ‘I'm sorry. I don't mean to be cold or ungrateful. I just... I have no idea where I fit in. Right now. I just, uh... I'm having a little trouble... processing... everything’.

 

And those are the only words that he really feels, the others were just a rambling of his brain. He love her, more than anything in the world, he could die for her again, but he’s not longer part of her life, she will soon be a mother, an actual child, the one they dreamed together, because he really wanted to be a parent next to her, the father of her child

 

‘I should go’ she says, her voice trembling, tears streaming down her cheeks, her left hand on her belly, her eyes on him ‘I’m sorry’ comes so low she barely hears it

 

He frowns, he heard her, she doesn’t have to apologize, he was dead, she wasn’t, she deserves to live and be happy and he is happy for her, he has to be, he can’t be selfish, she was never selfish with him

 

‘Scully don’t go’ he hears himself say ‘I don’t wanna be alone’

 

She closes her eyes, a sad smile on her lips. He feels her sadness, she’s sad for him or for herself, he doesn’t know. She comes closer to him and he hesitates, the closest he has been to her was the moment he woke up and she was next to him in his hospital room, but after realizing that she was pregnant, it is as if he had distanced her and she has stayed that way, far from him

 

She puts a gentle hand on his cheek and he closes his eyes, her hand is too soft and warm, just like he remembers it, from so many times in the past, she has the power to reassure him, always. Her belly rubs his leg and he opens his eyes to find her sweet eyes looking straight into his ‘It is yours’ she says, loud and clear, as clear as water, as clear as the blue of her eyes. But he stops breathing, he can’t process her words, he just can’t and she knows it, she can see it in his face, in his empty expression, it's too much for him

 

She holds his right hand and puts it on her belly. At first he tries to push her away, but a small smile from her makes him desist, he can't tell her no, she's making an effort, he has to do it too. Is his son, his son. He feels movement under his hand and opens his eyes with surprise, he is completely amused, there's life in there, a life. 

She chuckles, new tears inside her eyes ‘He’s saying hi’ her voice low and sweet. 

 

He looks down, he, it’s a boy. He moves his hand caressing up and down, she sobs, but these are no longer tears of sadness, these are happy tears, how wrong he was, how naive. H e moves on the desk sitting completely in front of her and brings his other hand to her belly to feel it completely and the only thing he says is 'How?'

 

Her voice is trembling with happiness ‘I found out when you left, and I clung to him because it was the only thing I had left of you, your son, our son’

 

He looks up again, tears in his eyes pairing hers. How could he be so stupid, how could he thought it wasn’t his, how could he do that to Scully ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry Scully’

 

She rushes towards him unable to stay away from him for one more second, holding tight to his neck. He crosses his arms on her back as much as her belly allows him and smiles. A genuine smile, a smile filled with happiness, with hope, with love. 

 

She kisses his neck while smiling and he chuckles. He pulls her away to look her in the eyes 'You’re beautiful, Scully’

 

She gives him a blow to the chest with a smile and looks at him in disbelief, his eyes, his lips, his hair, his nose, his whole face. He does the same noticing the changes, her round cheeks, her full lips, her freckles, her beautiful blue eyes and he can’t stand it anymore. He draws her to him and kiss her deeply, slowly and sweetly, the baby starts to jump inside her belly and they smile without leaving each other’s lips.


End file.
